


It's In Your Kiss

by Blue_Night



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Rivals With Benefits, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Bernd wants to find out about Marc's true feelings for him. Maybe kissing him will help him with that.





	It's In Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khalehla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalehla/gifts).



> Dear Khalehla,  
> reading your Steno indeed inspired my muse today, especially the chapter about special kisses. This is not an update of 'TIATG', but I hope you will like it nonetheless. I'm still new to writing Steno myself, so I hope that I caught their dynamic the way you appreciate it. <33

The feeling has been gnawing at Bernd for quite some time.

He did his best to ignore it, but it became stronger every time they saw each other during the international breaks or the few times they managed to meet in between the seasons, and it increased even when they didn't see one another or talked for weeks and sometimes months.

Bernd has spent way more time with missing Marc than he's actually spent his time with being glad that he didn't have to deal with his worst rival and archenemy lately, and he has lain awake far too many nights, wondering whether or not Marc is feeling the same way about him or just happy that he doesn't need to see Bernd's face any time soon again.

They have been enemies for so long that Bernd needed a long time to recognize the feeling that is tightening his throat with want and yearning every time somebody would merely mention Marc's name, and he's still hesitant to call their few but regular visits and meetings 'dates'. Because - spending time alone together at each other's places, playing FIFA and insulting one another like always before finally making out on the couch or fucking in either Bernd or Marc's bed can hardly be called real 'dates', can't it?

Bernd isn't sure what this thing between them is, rivals – (enemies) – with benefits would perhaps be the best description of it, and Bernd would be more than fine with that name, if it wasn't for this strange feeling in his stupid heart he simply can't ignore any longer.

It's disturbing and scary, and it's so unlike what all these romantic books and movies are about. Bernd thinks that he's going to go crazy over the question if Marc will ever return _that_ feeling, and he's been musing about a way to find out the answer to this question without actually asking Marc until his head was hurting like crazy.

He's sitting in the hotel lobby together with his teammates from the National Team on the first day of their next international break, waiting for the rest of their team to arrive, and the question is back in the center of his focus; because Marc will arrive soon from Barcelona, and Bernd's dreading their first meeting after months, now that he knows what the butterflies in his stomach every time he looks into Marc's eyes actually mean.

He's fiddling with his phone when the talk between one of the younger players and their captain Manu catches his attention.

“How do you even know that a girl or boy is really interested in you and not only in your money or fame?” the newbie wants to know, and Bernd watches Manu's gaze flicker to Thomas for a split second before he smiles at their new teammate. “It's in their kiss. Kiss a girl or boy, like in really kissing them, and you will know if they really love you.”

Bernd's thumbs on his phone go still, and he sits up straighter, his head snapping up to stare at Manu before he can stop himself. Manu meets his eyes for another brief second, and Bernd isn't sure what to make out of his expression before Manuel lets his gaze travel further to Thomas again and then, back to the newbie.

“Is it really that simple?” The other one inquires doubtfully, and Manu shrugs his shoulders at him. “It is. Just try it yourself the next time,” he says, but he looks at Bernd and not at their new teammate as he's saying that.

Bernd feels his cheeks coloring, and he looks down at his phone again to hide his blush and his reaction to Manu's advice. _'Is it really that simple?'_ he thinks to himself, and suddenly he can't wait for Marc's arrival anymore, because he might finally have found the answer to the question he's been thinking about for so long. With Manu's help, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that he only has to kiss Marc to finally know whether or not Marc is feeling _that way_ about him too.

 

***

 

Bernd has already unpacked his things and is pacing up and down in the room he's sharing with Marc when the latter finally arrives. His flight has been tardy, and Bernd had just started to fuss and worry again, but now Marc's here with him, and Bernd doesn't give him the chance to merely say “hello!” to him after the long time they haven't seen each other, or even drop his suitcase.

He's in Marc's personal space and pushing him against the closed door of their hotel room the second Marc has stepped over the threshold, and Marc's head thumps against the hard wood with a dull sound when the air is knocked out of his lungs and Bernd's mouth is on his.

It's not that he and Marc have never kissed before, because they have, a lot of times.

But Bernd has never kissed Marc with the intention to find out about his feelings for him, and their kisses have been fights more than real kisses more times than they have been not.

He's mused about the best way to kiss Marc for the past two hours until his head was spinning, and he thinks that he has only this one chance to do it right, therefore it feels like kissing Marc for the very first time now when their lips touch after their long separation.

Bernd is acutely aware of Marc's warm and ragged breaths against his cheek, the soft puffs of air grazing over the tiny hairs of his growing stubble and making his skin tingle. He's marveling about the softness of Marc's cool lips under his own as he starts to nibble at them, about how they warm up so quickly when Marc starts to kiss him back after a startled second, moving them against Bernd's mouth so eagerly.

Marc tastes of fresh air and peppermint and the faint memory of the coffee he must have had during his flight, and there's the unique Marc-André ter Stegen taste right underneath, the taste Bernd would recognize with closed eyes and among hundreds of people if he had to kiss them to find out who of them Marc is. The taste he's missed so damn much, and which is always doing strange things to his body and his heart whenever he tastes it.

Bernd takes his time to explore Marc's mouth thoroughly before he tries to deepen their kiss, his hands around Marc's face to keep him from pulling away. Not that Marc is trying to break their kiss, not the least. He takes a hold on to Bernd's hips to pull him closer instead, and the handle of his suitcase he's still holding is pressing painfully into Bernd's hipbone, but he doesn't care. Marc is still wearing his thick jacket, and it's frustrating that Bernd can't feel Marc's body properly this way, but this kiss is too important to think about suitcases and jackets right now, and Marc seems to feel the same way about their kiss, because he isn't complaining about the warmth in their hotel room and his thick jacket either, but kisses Bernd back with real enthusiasm.

Bernd's lips are not the only part of his body that is tingling by the time he decides that now would be a good time to deepen their kiss and look for entrance, and he's darting out the tip of his tongue to slip it between Marc's closed lips and gently nudge them open. Marc's after shave is in his nose, the smell of his skin, a mixture of sun, shower gel, fresh sweat and male pheromones that is so intoxicating and infatuating every time Bernd gets to inhale it like that anew.

A small sound makes its way to his ears, Marc's soft moan serving to make Bernd attack his lips even more and kiss him deeper, finally pushing his tongue deep into the damp heat of Marc's mouth. Marc moans again, an unconscious sound he can't be aware of because Marc normally avoids making noise when Bernd is kissing him, and he pushes against Bernd's tongue with his own in the memory of all the heated fights they've had so many times before, before he surrenders willingly to him and lets him take control of their kiss.

Bernd lays all of that feeling of his into his kiss, caressing the roof of Marc's mouth and the insides of his cheeks with passion and a tenderness he wouldn't dare to reveal to Marc in any other moment, their tongues dancing around each other until Bernd feels lightheaded and time stands still.

His thumbs stroke over Marc's face, his cheekbones and his jawline, and Marc presses into his touch, his hands clinging to Bernd's hips for dear life. There will be a bruise on his thigh where the suitcase is pressing hard against it, but if Marc's response to his kiss is any indication of his feelings for Bernd, then it'll be worth it. They kiss each other until Bernd thinks that he will black out from the lack of air, and he eventually draws back from Marc's bruised lips reluctantly, their noses and foreheads touching for a moment before Bernd is able to blink his eyes open and look at the other one.

Marc's eyes are still closed, his mouth red and swollen, and he wears a dazed and soft expression Bernd has never seen on him beforehand. At least not directed at him. Their kiss was incredible, earthshaking and mind-blowing, but Bernd still doesn't know more about Marc's feelings than he knew about them before Marc entered their room. He has no clue how Marc feels about him, and he suddenly feels confused and uncertain and takes a step back to bring some distance between them, unable to avert his eyes from Marc's flushed face.

Marc leans heavily against the door, still grabbing his suitcase like the railing of a ship in the storm, and he slowly opens his eyes to look at Bernd. He regards Bernd as if he'd never seen him before, touching his lips with the fingers of his free hand. He swallows and inhales a deep breath, and Bernd tries to catch a glimpse of his feelings, but Marc's eyes are dark and unreadable.

“Wow, what a welcome. What was that for, Leno?” he asks, and does his voice really sound that hoarse, or is it only Bernd's imagination playing tricks on him because he wishes that Marc is as affected as he is so badly?

Bernd shrugs, doing his best to appear nonchalant and casual. “Just thought we could try something new instead of going with our usual routine to insult each other the minute we're in the same room,” he states, slightly disappointed when Marc just nods his head. “I see. Well, I think I could get used to this new routine once in a while. But not that you're getting too soft, Leno. I would surely miss your insults and witty comments,” he says, pushing away from the door and peeling himself out of his jacket. Bernd doesn't know what to do with himself and sits down on his bed to fiddle with his phone again. “No worries, there's still enough left about you to insult you with, ter Stegen,” he says, pretending to be occupied with something interesting on his phone.

Marc just snorts and busies himself with getting settled in and unpacking his suitcase, leaving Bernd to wonder about his true feelings for him once more.

 

***

 

The rest of the day goes by with a light training and other team building stuff, and they both call it an early night after dinner.

They're all over each other soon after their bedtime routine, snarling and panting, and it's familiar ground and oddly comforting that nothing has changed between them after Bernd's failed attempt to find out about Marc's feelings with a kiss.

Marc is staring down at him while he's fucking him through the mattress, hard, turning Bernd into a moaning and gasping mess so easily with his astonishing skills. Bernd doesn't really know what's happening to him when Marc suddenly pulls him upright into a sitting position in his lap to kiss him as if his life depended on it, buried deep inside him and pressing him so close to his own body that not even a thin sheet of paper would fit between them.

Bernd is so hard and aching for release, the unexpected stop of Marc's relentless pummeling making him feel dizzy and hurting with need, but he's trapped in Marc's strong arms, held close and immobile, and all he can do is to let Marc kiss him with all his might. Marc is everywhere inside him, in his body and in his mouth, and Bernd can't control the whimpers and whines that want to escape him any longer.

“I love you too, Bernd, very much,” Marc whispers into his mouth, and this is all that it takes for Bernd to lose it and come hard after being poised at the edge of his climax for so long. Marc doesn't even need to move, his love declaration enough to make Bernd's world explode into a million glittering pieces of pure bliss. Wave after wave captures him, and he's shooting his pleasure between their stomachs moaning loudly into his mouth until he's totally spent and slumps against Marc in a boneless heap of sated drowsiness. Marc growls on his shoulder and takes Bernd's hips into a tight grip to push him down onto his hard cock several times until he's coming too, shuddering through his ecstasy with his lips latched onto Bernd's neck.

 

***

 

They lie side by side with Bernd's head pillowed on Marc's shoulder afterwards, still all mushy and warm inside. Bernd is tracing lazy patterns on Marc's chest and his belly, and Marc is carding his fingers through Bernd's blond hair absentmindedly.

“How did you know?” Bernd wants to know, and he can feel Marc smile against his hair. “Your kiss,” he murmurs into the darkness, “your kiss told me what I'd been thinking about for some time already.”

Bernd lifts his head to peer at Marc's face. Marc's expression is soft and unguarded as he gazes up at him with a small smile, and Bernd's heart is beating faster at the sight, his love for Marc bristling in his veins like soap bubbles.

“You were thinking about that too?” he whispers in astonishment, and Marc's smile deepens. He pulls Bernd's head back onto his shoulder and goes back to stroking his hair. Bernd dwells in his tenderness, something he didn't think that he would ever get to know this side of him.

“Yes, I was. Couldn't help but wonder what this thing between us was. Took me some time to realize the reason for this strange tingling every time someone just said your name when I was around.” Marc admits, and Bernd chuckles and places a kiss on his throat. “The same here. Heard Manu saying today that if you want to know if someone's loving you, then you have to kiss them to be sure. I thought that I could try it with you.”

“It worked, didn't it?” Marc remarks, and Bernd feels himself grinning stupidly against his neck. “Yes, it did. Just didn't think you'd be the one to say it out loud, ter Stegen.”

“I couldn't wait for you to finally work up the courage and say it first, Leno.” Marc cackles, earning a dig in his rib cage. Marc smacks Bernd lightly on his ass in return, pulling an offended yelp from him. They're wrestling playfully for a few minutes until Bernd lands on top of Marc, looking down at him in awe and stroking his face in rapturous wonder. Marc gazes back, his eyes shining with love, and Bernd bends down to kiss him, pouring his heart and his love for him right into him.

“I love you,” he whispers when they part again, and it's like drowning and flying at the same time. “I love you, Marc,” he says for a second time right after, just because he's finally allowed to do so, and Marc pulls roughly at his head to drag him in for another hard and passionate kiss.

“Took you long enough to admit your feelings, Leno,” he pouts, and Bernd snickers and peppers his face with kisses. “You weren't any better. I had to kiss you senseless to make you tell me that you love me.”

“You weren't the only one doing the kissing, you know?”

“But I was the one kissing you first.”

“Because Manu had to tell you how it works, Leno.”

“Doesn't matter. It worked, that's all that counts, ter Stegen.”

“Don't be so smug, Leno.”

“I have every right to feel smug. Say it again.”

“You first.”

Bernd shakes his head with an exasperated sigh, but he gives in anyway.

“I love you, Marc-André ter Stegen. Now, say it again.”

“I love you too, Bernd Leno.”


End file.
